1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to height adjustable mower cutting decks, and more specifically, to structure permitting the adjustment of such decks between a locked and unlocked position.
2. Description of Related Art
Vegetation cutting implements such as mounted cutting decks are typically carried by riding mowers having structure allowing adjustment of those decks between a range of heights above ground level. Ordinarily, the range extends between a position at or below the lowest available cut height to a position at or above the highest available cut height. Adjustment to a position below the cut heighth range is frequently preferred for ease in removal of the deck from the mower since the deck is that much closer to the ground surface. Alternatively, adjustment above the cut heighth range is favored to permit the deck to clear obstacles encountered while travelling across the ground.
Adjustment of the cutting decks is presently accomplished by various structure including hand-operated levers and bars positioned in the vicinity of the mower's seating apparatus. These structures require an operator to either push or pull on the levers or bars in order to adjust the deck. Exertion of force in either of these manners is often strenuous and tiring requiring the user to gather a certain amount of upper body strength to obtain any adjustment of the deck. Additionally, such exertion may cause an operator injury due to strain resulting from the operator being pulled from or out of the seating apparatus. Even more simply, having to either push or pull on the above structure is inherently uncomfortable because of the mere tendency to be unstationary while trying to remain seated on the mower.
Pedal actuated assemblies are also used in adjusting cutting decks relative to the mower frame. Such assemblies regularly provide components including a handle or other hardware which automatically locks the deck in a given position upon a full forward extension of the pedal. To enable the locked position, a handle or formation included as part of the actuating assembly has been used to engage with an abutment or slot, respectively, formed as part of the mower's overall construction. While allowing desired securement of the deck in the locked position, it is many times difficult to visually determine the placement of the handle or formation while seated on the mower. The difficulty arises because the operator must exert additional effort in confirming whether the handle or formation is in a locked position since the components are either to the side of the mower's seat or at a distance from the seat, respectively.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide an indicator as part of a deck adjustment structure whereby the overall assembly allows an operator to position the deck at an easily known elevation above the ground while fully seated on the mower.